Traditionally, proper placement of carpet tiles has been necessary to give the appearance of seamless broadloom carpet or at least the appearance of a carpet tile installation in which tiles are not out of place or misplaced. Conventional carpet tiles, particularly including tufted, fusion bonded, or woven face carpet tiles, normally have a “direction” as a result of (1) the pattern on the tiles and/or (2) the manufacturing process.
After the carpet web is cut into the tiles, the tiles must be oriented on the floor so that their pattern aligns with the patterns on adjacent tiles or with the appearance of adjacent tiles. Most carpet tiles are square. If a first carpet tile is placed on the floor, a second tile may be placed in four different positions relative to each side of the first tile by placing the second tile adjacent to each of the four sides of the first tile and in four different orientations by rotating the second tile in 90 degree increments relative to the first carpet tile. In only one of the second tile's four rotational positions is the second tile oriented in the same “direction” as the first tile, so that both tiles are in the same rotational orientation as they were relative to each other in the carpet web from which they were cut or as they came off of the carpet producing machine. Moreover, some patterns used on carpet tiles require that the second tile be placed only adjacent to a particular side or sides of the first tile, rather than adjacent to any of the four sides of the first tile.
Furthermore, because of the manufacturing process, even solid color tiles without any pattern usually have a nap orientation or “direction.” Additionally, minor variations in color require that carpet tiles in a particular installation all use yarn dyed in the same dye lot to avoid visually discernable differences between adjacent carpet tiles resulting from variations in dying.
Therefore, not only must the patterns of adjacent tiles be aligned, adjacent tiles must be placed so that the nap is oriented in the same direction, and it is frequently necessary to insure that adjacent tiles, and sometimes all tiles in a particular installation, were dyed or have fiber dyed at the same time. If one carpet tile in an installation is oriented improperly with respect to adjacent carpet tiles, it is usually readily apparent that the tile has been misplaced, thereby destroying the appearance of continuity of pattern, nap, and color of the entire carpet tile installation. The carpet installer, therefore, must spend valuable time during installation ensuring proper orientation of the tiles.